


McGarrett's Run Over By The Clue Bus

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of interludes where Detective Danny Williams, driven to distraction by the big goof in his life, reaches a snapping point or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swim like fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Seen a lot of stuff where it is assumed that Steve is the sporty one, and Danny isn't particularly. Besides Steve gives Danny grief about swimming, his knee, pineapple and Jersey. So this is Danny giving his giant goof some clues... if Steve is occasionally run over by the clue bus, well that's not Danny's fault, is it?
> 
> Basically, we know Scott is a very sporty boy, has been his whole life, so I can actually see him beating Alex in a few things... I just give it my own spin.
> 
> No McGarretts or Williams's were damaged in the making of this small series of unfortunate tales, sadly I do not own them (what wonderful pictures that conjures up...) and no money is made out of this... but my insomnia is coming on nicely thank you very much...

Danny Williams has had enough of Lt. Commander Steven J McGarrett’s schtick. Danny swims just fine thank you very much.

If Danny is being honest about it, a fair bit better than just fine. It’s not as though he’s lied about it. The reasons he hates the sea are all perfectly valid, but he just never mentioned the exact degree of his former association with it.

It was before Grace was born, in fact before Rachel. So it’s a good long while ago, but he’s still got it.

He gets that this is a little mean. And sadly Gracie is there to witness her Danno’s fall from grace… he groans inwardly… but he needs the team to see this and NEVER MENTION THE SUBJECT AGAIN!

Danny is glad that this time he did engage the filter. This time the shout is just in his head.

They’re all out on the sand in front of him, as he walks casually down to the assembled deck chairs, casually drops the towel on the nearest chair. The trunks are a thing of beauty, palm trees at sunset, the white waistband contrasting nicely with his tanned skin, he is looking good and he knows it. All the better to drive the point home.

Steve looks up, and makes some crack about not being able to swim.

Danny barely hears him.

“I get it McGarrett.” He puts enough edge into his voice, calls Steve by his surname, this does stir the idiot, who looks up and actually takes in the view this time. “I get it… I do. But now’s the time for you to get it.”

Steve’s face is a little crestfallen, because Danny only really calls him by his surname when he, Danny, is really pissed. It doesn’t last long, on the word it, Danny takes off down the beach like a rocket.

He’s fast, he knows he’s fast. Not exactly Carl Lewis, but he can move, and Steve’s cottoned on pretty quick because Danny can hear him behind him.

They’ve reached the water and Danny’s pure instinct now, like he was half a lifetime ago when triathlon was a big part of his world, the training, the racing, the whole competitive nine-yards. And Danny’s still got it.

The trick is to push the pace, then pull the pace. Danny knows how to stay on a man’s shoulder, when to push, how to rack up the tension and when to back off to reel him in.

Sure Steve is hard and fit and toned and everything the Navy would want him to be, but Danny is ruthlessly competitive, race fit and an excellent strategist. He knows how to beat Steve. He really doesn’t want to, that much. Steve is an idiot at times, but he’s Danny’s idiot and so help him Daniel Williams loves him for it.

The pace is quite brutal, and it’s taking a lot out of Danny, but it’s definitely taking more out of Steve. He knows when they reach the home straight, because he starts to push, and to take the lead. Steve is actually struggling.

Danny hits the beach a full 12 seconds out ahead of Steve, he walks up the beach, nonchalant, balanced, breathing evenly, even though his legs feel like jelly, and his lungs feel stuffed.

Steve trails in behind, his legs are wobbling, and there is something distinctly off about his progress up the beach. Danny retrieves his towel, and deposits himself with ease into the deck chair. Steve flops heavily onto the towel next to Grace.

She’s grinning. So is Chin. Kono looks confused, but she’s catching on.

Danny smiles to himself and puts a couple of fingers behind his ear to better capture McGarrett throwing in the towel.

“What was that Steven?”

Steve is actually wheezing a little. “Okay, Danno. You CAN swim.”


	2. Kneeling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realises that Danny's knee is a real problem.

They’re running as usual. Sometimes Steve really can’t get his head around it, why the hell the criminals always run? It’s an island, where are they running to? Their two idiots are trying to get over the chain-link ahead of him, Steve grabs the idiot nearest to him and practically throws him at Danny, there’s a thud of bodies colliding, so Steve doesn’t even look back, he hurls himself up over the fence.

He’s stronger and faster than their suspect, so it’s relatively easy to take the guy down. Steve’s feeling good, as he drags his wriggling, whining suspect back to the rest of his team.

There are a bunch of cars drawn up haphazardly around the warehouse, two uniforms are shoving their second suspect into the backseat of one, but Steve’s attention is drawn by the group clustered around something on the ground.

Chin is on the phone, but someone moves just then and Steve catches a flash of blond hair, Kono on her knees on the ground her arm around…

“Danny?” Steve’s voice cracks a little, but Danny doesn’t notice. He’s leaning forward, forehead resting on Kono’s shoulder, his fist is clenched so tight on his thigh his knuckles are strained white against the skin. Steve’s eye track down… it’s Danny’s knee.

Steve swallows, this is not good.

***H*50***

The ambulance arrives, Steve hovers, leaves Kono to hold onto Danny. His partner still hasn’t moved from his awkward position leaning against their rookie.

The EMT rests his hand on Danny’s knee and Danny flinches.

There’s a roaring in Steve’s ears, everyone sounds distant, this is all his fault. He watches as they shoot Danny with enough painkiller so that they can lift him to the gurney, but moving him still causes Danny pain, and Steve can’t take his eyes from his partner’s face.

He comes back to himself, to realize that Kono’s hands are on his arms, and she’s pushing him towards the back of the ambulance.

“Go with him.”

Steve’s moving without even knowing where he is going.

***H*50***

The ride in the ambulance is the worst that Steve has ever experienced. Danny reaches out and Steve can’t hold back, he lets his partner grab his hand, there’s look in Danny’s eyes that drives a knife through his heart.

He holds his partner’s hand, and tries not to remember the grief he gave Danny about his knee the last time, because this time Steve knows that the injury is worse. Danny’s quiet. Too quiet.

He’s holding himself together like he can’t expend the energy in a rant, and Danny without ranting is breaking Steve in two. Danny is life and movement and passion, and silence is not Danny.

***H*50***

Danny’s come through the operation, he’s going to be back on his feet in six weeks, he’s woken up already once, he’s chastised Steve for being an idiot, and forgiven him even though he’s said Steve doesn’t need any forgiveness. In fact, he’s ranted about it… for ten whole minutes… and he didn’t repeat himself once.

Steve literally doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

A square, strong hand cups his cheek, gently. Steve blinks a little, a thumb strokes his cheek, maybe it wipes away a tear.

“You goof…”


	3. The Pineapples are Swarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a short leap is full of woe
> 
> or Pineapple whups Steve's ass.

“I hate pineapple.” It’s mumbled into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny hugs Steve a little tighter, wondering exactly what scarring emotional trauma he can get for the man who has everything, because in the annals of scarring emotional traumas, despite his antipathy for fruit on pizza, he really didn’t expect death by pineapple.

Near death.

Okay not exactly near death, more severe humiliation with a side order of stitches.

Many, many stitches.

“…hurts…” The only intelligible word, and it’s being slurred into Danny’s neck.

Damn, he can’t help it, every single fibre of his being wants to break down into gales of laughter, because it was so fuckin’ funny, but Steve’s in pain, and in his arms and Danny loves his giant goof… and Steve’s shivering, and there’s this little place in Danny’s heart that’s being squeezed.

Danny’s hand finds its way to the back of Steve’s head, his fingers gently comb through Steve’s dark hair, there might even be a suggestive hint of dampness on Danny’s neck, but there sure as hell is in Danny’s eyes.

He squeezes. Steve, if anything, burrows closer. He’s hugging Danny to him like a favourite teddy bear.

A soft pair of very worn shorts cover the dressings which cover the worst of the stitches, which Danny knows are pinching. All Steve’s problems are behind him, but if anyone other than Danny says that, Danny will have them.

“Babe… you okay.”

Muffled _No_.

Danny’s hand resumes its gentle stroking. There’s more mumbling, all of it unintelligible, whispered into Danny’s skin.

Kono appears in the doorway behind them. “Is he okay?” She enquiries, subdued. Kono really hasn’t mastered inscrutable face yet.

The mumbling is a little less unintelligible.

 _I have stitches in my ass… no I am not okay_.

Danny nods, “yeah.”

The headshake says _no_ , and Kono’s lips are twitching. Danny spares a hand to point in the universal gesture of please take it somewhere else. Kono retreats, stifling giggles.

There’s a distressed mew from somewhere near to Danny’s collarbone.

Danny’s other hand rubs up and down Steve’s back. “Babe anyone could slip on a piece of pineapple.”

Sure… but few would manage to slip on a piece of pineapple AND get stabbed in the ass by razor wire.

He goes back to the gentle petting, an enraged and embarrassed SEAL might just go off half-cocked, and they couldn’t have that.

Steve’s muttering again, but since he’s refused to move from his place, mostly facedown on the sunlounger, wrapped around Danny, with his injuries pointing straight to the sky, most of the muttering is, once again, unintelligible.

“Babe… What?”

Steve pulls back a little, if his face is a little pink, his cheeks a tad tear-stained and his ridiculously beautiful long eyelashes are sticking together in small spikey clumps, Danny is effecting not to notice.

“They were my favourite cargo pants.” Steve is ever so slightly snuffly.

Sometimes it just breaks Danny in two how much he loves this crazy, goofy, socially dysfunctional idiot. He doesn’t even have to fake the look of sorrow that crosses his face.

Steve burrows back, quietly wondering when Danny turned from his best friend to his best everything. He smiles into Danny’s neck as he succumbs to the lure of his last round of pain medication.


	4. Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too damn cold

It’s freezing fuckin’ cold, Steve is actually shivering, but he keeps his mouth shut and tries to control his shivering because his partner is right next to him and there is no way that Steven James McGarrett is going to give in to Daniel Williams’ I told you so.

That’s never happening.

Even if Danny is right, and a tee-shirt, button-down combo are simply not cutting it for the cold weather. Steve had thought this was going to be in, out and back on a plane to better weather before he had a chance to get cold.

Danny’s driving, Steve’s sitting miserably in the passenger seat with a fixed smile on his face, trying to pretend not to hunch over the tiny vent that is putting out what miniscule amount of warmth that their borrowed car is offering up.

Danny has a shirt, tie, a nice warm sweater in a shade of blue that does crazy gorgeous things for Danny’s eyes, and a sport jacket over the top. Danny looks warm, and happy, and comfortable… and Steve is anything but.

Danny is well aware that his partner is miserable, and he doesn’t want to crow about it, but really, Steve should have known better.

Hopefully they are just going out to back Carter and Greenfield up, catch this idiot and grab a plane back to Hawaii.

After dinner with his parents. Danny smiles, Steve’s already charmed them, but now Danny and Steve have finally admitted that they love and need each other, Danny’s introducing Steve as his future husband.

He casts a fond glance at his miserable love, the look in Steve’s eyes softens despite his misery and that wide sweet smile that lights up his whole face peeks out. The head rush Danny gets from that causes the steering wheel to jerk a little before Danny yanks his attention back to the road.

For a minute he wonders where the hell they are, which doesn’t actually bode well for his driving here, and Danny has no intention of admitting that his super-SEAL is so much of a distraction that Danny can’t quite remember how they got here.

He yanks his attention back to the rear bumper of Greenfield’s car and concentrates on his driving.

It’s pouring with rain when they finally arrive at their destination. Danny can only hope that Rossi really is there waiting for them, as he makes a mental note to swing by the mall and buy his shivering partner a sweater and nice heavy jacket.

***H*50***

Rossi’s there, only he’s not along, and next thing Danny knows, they’re in this ludicrous foot chase through the old abandoned building, out over the old filter beds, and the holding tanks of the old waterworks.

“ROSSI!!” Danny bellows, as his tiresome fugitive races along the edge of the largest of the tanks, the only way through is the old walkway, it looks rusted to hell and gone, but Rossi is trying anyway.

Now Danny’s really pissed, because he knows he has to follow Rossi. The structure wobbles. Rossi freezes up.

Danny curses his luck. Looks around. Steve went the other way, and he has no idea where Greenfield and Carter are. Not where he is, that’s for sure.

“Stop right there.” He heads out onto the ancient structure.

***H*50***

Steve sweeps through the lower ground floor, up some steps, there’s a long corridor and some large in ground tanks. Everything looks old, and one step before collapse, and his heart climbs into his throat as he realizes that Danny is up ahead of him on the walkway over the tanks.

Danny’s maybe five feet from Rossi. The whole structure is swaying beneath them. Danny’s using his calm, cocky tone, which Steve knows for certain is only one little twitch away from a full on rant.

Rossi takes a nervous step backwards, which proves to be his undoing, Danny lunges forward to grab him, so he’s off balance and they both go over.

“DANNY!” the scream is wrung from Steve’s throat as he hurls himself up on to the swaying walkway.

Chunks of the walkway are falling off. Steve daren’t put a foot on it, in case, Danny’s surfaced and he’s got Rossi. Steve heaves a sigh of relief. A huge chunk of something falls from the walkway and Danny and Rossi go under again.

“DANNY!”

Danny comes back up, but he’s clearly injured, his right shoulder seems wrong somehow, Steve doesn’t hesitate. He’s in the water before he can think, grabbing Rossi, and shoving him towards Carter who’s arrived by now.

Steve turns back to his lover, Danny’s treading water, he’s injured, but he’s building up a head of steam.

“Are you out of your mind?” He barks at Steve.

Steve pulls his lover towards him. “No. It was a calculated risk.” He growls. His throat is sore now, and his head aches, but Danny’s injured. He eases over to the edge of the tank carefully pushing his lover, Danny’s left arm stretches up to Carter, Danny’s barely suppressed yelp of pain sears through Steve’s heart like a knife.

Hands reach down and haul Steve up.

Danny’s shouting, irritably, paramedics are on scene, and Steve’s not sure when they became part of the picture, but his partner is snarling at the man who’s immobilizing his right arm “… no I did not lose consciousness for even a second, because I am able to recall with hideous clarity every second of the agony when a chunk of metal fell on me and broke my shoulder.”

“Danny… Danny…” Steve follows his partner into the ambulance.

“I’m fine.” Danny scowls a little more for the benefit of the EMT. But he takes in Steve’s red-rimmed eyes and miserable expression. “You… not so much.”


	5. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is miserable. Danny is close by.

Steve feels like shit. Trailing Danny to the hospital, the doctor takes one look at him and diagnoses a chest infection and prescribes antibiotics while whisking Danny through xray, setting Danny’s arm, and Danny comes out the other side of this conveyor belt of treatment in a cast from knuckles to shoulder, immobilized in a sling and grouching up a storm because he hates being immobilized.

Somewhere along the line, Steve’s been stripped of his soaked and filthy clothes, and is in scrubs with a blanket wrapped around him.

Danny’s clothes have been replaced by some nice dry scrubs too. The doctor is not particularly pleased, but he’s letting them both out. Mostly because Danny’s mother is a nurse and they are being collected by Mrs Williams.

***h*50***

Danny has passed the point of officially worried. He is now officially out of his mind. There’s a mound in the middle of his bed, every so often the mound snuffles, then there’s some violent sneezing, a hand emerges from the lump of blankets and gropes around for a tissue. More violent sneezing, and the tissue joins its brethren on the floor around the waste basket.

Steve is sick, in between the snuffles and sneezes, there are some miserable groans and a terrible wheezing noise.

Steve is sick, and the most Danny can do about it because his dominant arm is wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy is gently cradle his partner in his good arm and stroke his fingers through Steve’s short dark hair. Danny’s mom has to do the actual nursing.

Danny is strong, he’s always had to be, had to compensate somehow for the cosmic joke that fate played on him when he stuck at 5’5”, so lifting Steve is actually no problem. Feeling how Steve flops against his good shoulder, the limpness of his body, the heat of his skin, the little moans of pain that escape his dry, chapped lips… all of that is breaking Danny up.

Steve can’t remember a time he’s felt worse. This thing is really kicking his butt, he hurts all over, the only good part is being held by his partner. Despite the pain in his head, he feels cherished. Between Danny and Danny’s mom, Steve’s feeling the most loved he ever has been.

Too bad his emotions are all over the place.

***h*50***

Clara Williams is one step from calling an ambulance for her son’s lover. Steve’s is burning up, and she doesn’t need a stethoscope to know how badly his lungs are congested. She watches him shiver in her son’s arms, ribcage working overtime just to pull enough air in, sees the haunted worry on Danny’s face and wishes she had been a little less judgmental about Danny’s choices earlier. It doesn’t take a yardstick to measure the depth of their love for each other.

Instead of an ambulance she calls in an old friend. Dr Patterson has been the family’s doctor for years, semi-retired now, she’s still in practice for her old friends, and Clara would rather see if they can treat Steve at home than pack him off to hospital.

Danny’s tired and in pain, nasty spiral fracture from the falling chunk of metal, but after thirty-seven years, Clara knows that she isn’t persuading him to leave Steve even for a minute or two.

***h*50***

Danny shifts up the bed so that he can rest against the headboard. His arm aches like hell, but he’s less worried about that than the state that his love is in. Steve’s temperature has gone down, thanks in part to the visit by Eugenia Patterson.

Danny blushes a little, his earliest memory of the good doctor was when he fell off the jungle gym at the playground when he was five. Strangely, he had a broken arm then too. Being five years old, versus being thirty-seven and in bed with your decidedly male lover… okay there was a difference. Danny was not and never would be ashamed to be with Steve or be out with Steve, but dammit… Dr Patterson was his childhood doctor. There are rules.

Right now the rules are out of the window. Steve is sick, really nasty chest infection, that has the potential to go into full-blown pneumonia, but the doctor thinks that they have caught the infection in time.

Steve is loaded up with various shots, his ass must feel like a pincushion, he roused from sleep for long enough to answer Dr Patterson’s questions in a croaky voice that’s barely above a rasp. He blearily accepts the iv, then burrows back into Danny’s good shoulder again.

Danny tries very hard not to think how much like Grace when she is sick this actually feels. He’s not sure his 6’1” 185 pound Navy SEAL will appreciate being compared to a tired child, and how bizarrely cute that is. In fact, Danny Williams is beginning to question his own sanity here. Cute and the mayhem that is Steve McGarrett really don’t belong in the same sentence.

Danny looks down and does not dwell on the beautiful sweep of Steve’s girlishly thick, long eyelashes and the way they curve so appealingly against the fine cheekbones. For a big, tough Navy Commander, Steve McGarrett is disconcertingly beautiful.

Simply put, Steven J McGarrett is heart-stoppingly gorgeous, and sometimes Danny really wonders how he struck it so lucky. Then he thanks the powers that be for this sweet, beautiful, loving man who fell into his life and basically took it over.

This does not absolve Steve in any way for the craziness, and the shoot-outs, and the general mayhem that follows Steve around. Little boy grin and all.

Danny is so not suckered by that little boy grin. Or the fact, for all that he has seen and done, classified, most of it, there is a kind of innocency in Steve which protects him from the worst of it.

Not that he would ever say it to Steve, but in Danny’s opinion the McGarrett parents kinda sucked, and that their son grew up into the man he was, despite the aircraft carrier’s worth of issues, was testament to Steve’s own inner moral rightness. Danny had seen plenty of people go off the rails with far less cause than Steve.

Steve is burrowed close, his arms wrapped firmly around Danny’s body. Their combined weight must be pressing Steve’s right arm hard into the mattress, but Danny’s indication that maybe they should move because Steve’s arm has surely gone numb by now was met with a grumpy sounding noise and a negative shake of the head.

Danny nuzzles the top of his partner’s head, breathing in essence of his love, shampoo, a little sweat, absorbing the warmth from Steve’s fever which is, and Danny crosses his fingers, now going down.

Steve rubs his cheek against Danny’s wife-beater-covered chest, makes a little sound in the back of his throat.

“Goof.” Danny kisses his love’s forehead

Steve makes a happy sound and settles. He aches less, and his breathing feels less like he’s being slowly strangled, he can feel Danny surrounding him with love, and five years ago that would be both confusing and slightly alarming, but now, knowing and loving Danny the way he does, experiencing that intense, deep and special love that Steve had once believed he would never have for himself, that Danny has twice risked everything he has, has flown half way around the world into war zones twice for his man proving what kind of man he is, father, lover and detective, over and over again though no proof is needed.

Steve’s home and he knows it.


	6. And home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love honestly.

Danny is completely exhausted by the time they deplane in Honolulu. Steve is still a bit washed out from his nasty bout of chest infection, even though he’s paler than usual, he’s doing a lot better than his injured partner.

Danny’s arm hurts. He’s stuck in the cast for at least another two weeks, his shoulder feels on fire, the weight of the cast makes it worse and he’s just about out of painkillers, he just feels sore and miserable so it’s really only Steve’s arm around his waist that keeps him upright and moving.

Steve loves Danny, he’s comfortable with this, and leaving his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. What he is not comfortable with, is how exhausted and in pain Danny is. He’s leaning against Steve. Head resting against Steve’s shoulder, Steve is practically wrapped around his shorter partner and he can feel how much of Danny’s weight he’s bearing.

Steve manages to appropriate a trolley, not because he can’t carry their two bags, but because he can get Danny to sit and rest while he wrangles their luggage. It’s pretty easy, Danny’s on autopilot, quiet (not that Steve actually likes that), compliant, so when Steve parks his ass, Danny sits and stays. Steve sucks up his worry and goes to grab suitcases.

Get Danny back on his feet, dump bags on trolley so he can use one arm to gently steer his boyfriend by. Danny is really leaning into Steve now and just maybe Steve isn’t far off autopilot himself.

They virtually totter out of baggage claim and are heading for the exit, when Steve spots Chin.

Their friend and colleague is inscrutable at the best and worst of times, but Steve gets a clue when Chin cannot conceal his worry.

He puts a hand on Steve’s arm. “You okay?” Steve nods tiredly, though truth be told his week-long struggle with the chest infection has left him more knocked out than he thought he would be.

“I’m fine.” He says, ignoring the sleepy snort from the love of his life.

Chin’s sceptical raised eyebrow not withstanding. “I’m sure.” The islander says.

“Can we get this party on the road?” Steve is now actually holding Danny up. “Please…”

Chin steers them to the car, relieved that he thought to bring a car, and not his truck. The chances of getting them in a truck definitely not good.

Once at the car, Steve manages to rouse Danny to get inside, it’s more of controlled fall and a shuffle than anything else.

As Chin drives he looks back in the mirror, they are slumped together, Steve’s arms wrapped around Danny, and Chin worries because he’s never seen them so exhausted and wrung out.

He gets them home, helps them both out of the car, and between him and Steve, they manage to get Danny upstairs. Chin heads downstairs as Steve slowly strips a sleepy Danny of his clothes.

By the time Chin returns with soup for them both, and water, Danny’s already beneath the covers, and Steve is sliding in behind him, wrapping himself around his partner, gently supporting the heavy cast on Danny’s broken arm. Chin puts the supplies on the bedside table, turning the light off. He figures they will probably get to the water, but the soup might be a lost cause.

He says goodnight as he leaves, a sleepy mumble from Steve may or may not be an acknowledgement. He can hardly abandon them, and Steve’s couch does not look remotely comfortable, but somehow the over-powering girlyness of the room that Grace uses when she spends her weekends at Steve’s really does not appeal.

He takes the comforter off the back of the old couch, shakes up some pillows and settles in.

***h*50***

Danny wakes slowly, he aches like hell, but the warmth at his back, and the arms around him feel so good. Steve is holding him. There’s this little rasp in Steve’s breathing that tells Danny his big goof isn’t quite as over the chest infection as he says he is, but Danny figures if they can stay in bed in the main, they can take care of each other.

There’s this strange warmth inside him, somewhere in the region of his heart… and Danny totally cops to it, because this is his big goof, and this is what they do. Love. Unconditionally.

Somewhere inside Steve’s consciousness is a vague awareness that Danny’s awake. This would normally be an open invitation to the removal of remaining clothing and some uninhibited joy… and wild monkey sex. But he’s holding his love in his arms, carefully cradling the heavy cast so Danny’s shoulder gets a rest, there are other ways to find joy Steve thinks, and holds his love a little tighter.


End file.
